The Son of Fenix Story
by SonofFenix
Summary: Hello. I am the son of the protoss hero Fenix. Learn of my perils, tragedies, and divine experiences with the gods in my awe-inspiring auto-biography (don't mind the spelling)
1. The Exposition

Hello

My name is, well, you'll find out soon enough. My father, who was one of the most famous heros in all of the protoss history, conceived me during the war on Aiur. He knew that he would not live too long after the war, and he wanted the family line to go on. That's right, I was born just as an object. That is why I hate my fascist father, who hates all that go against him. He didn't even give me a name when I was born. They called me boy for my entire childhood, until I received my final name. Even though I despise him, I still love him as a father and hero. He basically saved the entire race of protoss. The story of my life you are about to hear, be prepared for intense action, and a rivalry of zealots like none other....

It all started when I was at the tender age of 350, when I first received my first psy blades. These weapons were made out of pure energy, not like all the other issues, that were made of a cross between a zerg claw, and a fancy laser. My blade sliced through absolutely anything I touched, be it a marine, or a battleship. I was forced to like these so called "terran" the entire time I was training, seeing as how I trained in their camp. They would always just walk by me and snicker, until I concentrated, and my psy blades popped out. Then they would run off screaming," Sarge!! That damn toss poked me with his shit blades!!!" I was never sympathetic to them, seeing as how there life expectancy on the battlefield is around nine seconds (without a medic). They are so worthless.

It had been about 30 years since I started with my life long weapons when I got the call. My commander, which just happened to be my father, with the help of Artanis, told me I needed to report to their home. When I reached where they were housed, my father Fenix was incredibly scared. He always had a calm demeanor before, and this was very unlike him. He told me that we are not going to live. What? What in the world was he talking about? I thought he had some type of protoss space demensia. It wasn't until like two minutes later until I heard the profanities from all of the marines, who had seemed to catch hold of the news. How gullable can they be?

Just then I saw a head fly across my field of vision. It spattered right in front of my feet, and the blood drained onto my jet boots. The shock came to me about ten seconds later when I saw a hydralisk burst through about two marines, spliting them in two. I knew it had to be a hunter-gatherer, no regular hydralisk could mutalate marines like this. I did a quick thought, and with my weapons draw, sprinted to the hydralisk and shoved my blades in. I don't quite remember where in the world I stuck them, but all I do know is more blood was shed on my jet boots. I swore to myself I would not get them dirty again. In the distance I could here the terran commander say," Our forces our done for. Our asses are their's!" I couldn't believe how fast those humans gave up. I was always taught to either die or live. Never come back without your army. Right after that thought, I was knocked out.

Death, mass destruction, carnage, all of this is what I saw when I woke up. There were no traces of any zerg in the area. I felt as if I had failed. As I walked around on the battlefield, I saw all the dead pathetic humans. I determined that the number one cause for death in their army was decapitation. I saw a few that were actually gutted, and one that I couldn't really tell, because there wasn't enough left of him. I ran over to the residence of my father, and to my surprise I found my dad standing right in front of it frozen. I laughed out of "relief" and stepped toward him. I asked him what had happened, and he promptly answered," NOOOOO!!!" I made a confused expression on my face, and then some spines ripped through the air, struck, and killed my father. The ooze from the dragoon corpse exploded all over the place, and once again managed to get right on my jet boots. I didn't think about anything except killing the hydra that killed my father. I set off the jet boots, concentrated, and hit that hydra right across his jaw, ripping it right off.

Thud. My boots hit the ground, along with my grieved body. We protoss are not allowed to show sympathy to anybody, even if they are your friend. They say it only makes you stronger. I trudded of in no particular direction, until I just couldn't take it any more. I fell to my knees, and gave the signal to warp me out. I did it once more, but there was still no answer. I guess I would have to stay on the devastated planet. I knew that I was not going to live if that zerg army was still in the area. Then I thought about what the zerg would do to me if I were to be caught. I tried the warp signal again and again. Still there was no response. The world around me started to spin as I finally realized what it felt like to be in your final hours.

I heard something in the distance.

I saw one of the marines move about in the dust and the soil. I ran over to him, not out of desperation, but out of shear compassion for fellow man. This marine was strange. The markings on his uniform were strange, and not in accordance to all the other quartered marines around him. I hit him a few times until he came to. Of course he did not know where he was, so I told him, which prompted him to jump up and look around. I told him that I knew how it felt, that my father was killed in front of my eyes. He said," What the hell happened here? Are there no spots to warp or something?" I said no, and he said a long string of obscene profanities, until I told him to stop. He told me his name, Tim Raynor, the son of the famous terran. I thought that his markings were different. He is basically like me in rankings, only terran. His gatling gun was still smoking, and his armor was so ripped up that you could see his undershirt. I asked him to go with me so that we can find a spot to send the signal for warping, that is really high on a mountain. He agreed and we set off.

He and I were walking along when we just happened to stumble over the entire zerg inhabitance. There were millions if not billions of these things. Zerglings, Hydralisks, Mutalisks, Ultralisks, you know, the works. There was even this new species that looked as if it were a mutation of a zergling. They were making up the body of the army, and seemed to be mad. Tim said," Them lings seem purtty pissed." I told him my sentiments exactly. I wondered what we were gonna do, since I couldn't grab a signal, and I knew the zerg are smart enough to post sentries. We couldn't leave right then, since we would get caught by the sentries. Tim offered a plan to just rush them since there was no way that we would live anyway. I reluctantly agreed. Why I fell so soon was beside me, but unfortunatly my intuition told me that there was no way I was to live through this. I forced my psy blades out, said a prayer to the god of protoss psy and war, Nebulous, and prepared for my final battle. Tim simply stated," Screw all this shit to hell."

I ran towards the force. I yelled at the top of my lungs the famous protoss battle cry," FOR AIUR!" Tim said the famous terran battle call," Shit!!!!" We ran straight for the zerg army, then all of a sudden the ground started to crack. The whole zerg army was just starting to charge and annihilate us when it happened. Out of the crevase came a large swirling ball. I had no idea what it was, and obviously Tim didn't give four flips. He kept running until he ran right into it. Suddenly Tim's body was torn limb from limb, and spread throughout the zerg camp. No blood was shed, just a clean quartering. The large being stretched out and engulfed the entire charging zerg army. As the army passed through it, it started to rain zerg parts. After the entire army had been somewhat processed, the large being sank back to the earth, and the crevase closed.

I could not close my mouth. I was so stupified that I just did not say a word. After about a minute, the ground started to quake, and I was wondering what it could be now. An enormous craft dived down to the sky. It seemed to be smoldering in fire, and I realized that it was a crashing battlecruiser. It came closer and I then realized that it was no ship, but a bird. What in the world was happening? It swept down and landed in front of me, with all of its grace and wonder. It sent me a message, that only I could understand. It said the key to the gods was Fenix, my father. It also said that I had control of it (meaning the large bird). It said its name was Pheonix, and the large dark blob was the god Nebulous. Pheonix said that the metron of the almighty protoss god said my name was to be Nebulo, demi-god of Nebulous.

By this time I was really confused, but after the next few months it all started to make since....


	2. The Preparation

After the little incident with the large blob of gravity, I just fell to my knees. The smoldering, molten bird tried to comfort me, but it only made the situation worse, seeing as how IT WAS A LARGE MOLTEN BIRD!!! Then what happened right there was the most inspiring thing that has ever happened to me. The large firey bird rose into the air, and a bright light shown directly from its breast. I then heard an ear shattering screech. By the time I was able to raise my head, and hear clearly, I saw Tim Raynor right in front of me. What the...I thought. How the...I though. But none the less he was standing right in front of me. I asked him how he could still be alive after being quartered. That prompted him to say,"Now what the hell are you talking about. I am so not in the mood for this shit." I just could not believe what had happened right in front of me. Could I have been in the presence of gods? The two beings that I had saw defied all of what nature does. I was perplexed. All I knew is that I am the only one in this entire universe that saw it, and I intend to keep it that way.

I told Tim that we needed to get to the rally point that we were originally headed, after I got my mind back. I just...well...made up a story about were all of the zerg parts came from, because I knew the ignorant Raynor would not even come close to believing me. We both pressed the jet pack, and our boots lifted up off the ground. We hovered for a second, then we leaned forward, and proceeded to the nearest mountain on the planet. When we arrived on the mountain top I pulled out my radio. I gave the signal and prayed that command would responed. I and Raynor were instantly warped to the battleship, were our commanders including Artanis and Jim Raynor. I told Artanis that I had seen Fenix blown to smitherenes. He told me that he had expected it from Fenix. I didn't understand, why would Artanis know that Fenix would die, and not do anything about it?

It turns out that Artanis couldn't do anything. He said that Fenix was staying to protect myself with his life. He said that Fenix loved me, for all it was worth. Fenix knew that a huge zerg invasion was coming to the camp, and he advised Artanis, who promptly got out of the area. All the blood and gore that I saw could have been prevented, had my father not been so shallow to not enjoy the terran. If he had just done as much as warned the terran army then all of those marine's lives could have been spared. This reminded me that there was still a little bit of bad blood between protoss and terran. I then realized what Tim Raynor was feeling....

"Damnit....I can't believe it. The damn protoss didn't even say anything to us about the zerg army. I am gonna kick his god fearing ass! Those sniveling bastards, damn them to hell!" "Such strong words Tim. Why don't you just go get some rest before you get shipped back down for yet another skirmish." "I am so pissed off. I can't get any rest knowing that those bastard backstabbers are right behind me. With their damn psy and shit, do you know how much those things hurt?" "Son, please don't be mad at the protoss's incompetance. You know they just aren't very advanced like we terran are."

At that moment Tim stormed out of the room in a burst of anger.

Back to my story...I needed to rest a little before I too had to go back into battle. I hate fighting the zerg. There is absolutely no point to it. If you kill one, another one just spawns, and another after that. Humans are dieing all over the place as well as protoss, and we actually lived lives with our families. I wish war wasn't that brutal, and I also wished I wouldn't have been born to a stupid family of zealots, who don't stop fighting for a cause. Most people share my opinion on war, but they tell me that they think I am a freedom fighter. I tell them not to say that, or it will only make the war last longer, with independence in the minds of soldiers. I knew in the back of my head that terran and protoss are doomed to fail. The zerg have no compassion on the dead of their own race. I've even seen zerg feeding on other zerg in the middle of a battlefield. Only the most ruthless humans can compare, and they aren't even canibles.

I was assigned to a large scale battle occuring on the grid zero niner, whatever that means. I don't even pay attention to where I am going, unless it is supposed to be unusual terrain. Artanis told me that I would be fighting with the 5003th infantry of the protoss regiment. Finally I won't have to be fighting along side the stupid terran humans, but with my old friends from Aiur. When I arrived in the camp, I was surprised to be met by a terran who asked for my name. I was stunned then depressed when I saw that I was surrounded by humans. Then the checker asked again,"Name please..." I said,"I...well...I...I have no name..." He answered,"Excuse me, Oh wait your Fenix's boy. Ha ha, poor kid. You can have a seat over there." I felt...empty inside. Not only do I not get to fight and die with my own kind, but I must be rejected by the terran once again.

The sirens then started to blare out of control. All of the marines in the camp scattered into their battle gear, and headed to their assigned positions. This was the start to one of the most intense moments of my entire life. Be warned, though, it will contain bone chilling descriptions...


	3. The Bloodbath

I group of spines passed through the air with extreme speed, hitting on the corner of one of the tents, shredding it up. I saw a giant fountain of blood spurting out of the tents door, and then the hand of a dead general just outside of the entrance. I looked forward only to notice that guardians were moving in over the camps walls, and zerglings, hydralisks, ultralisks, and that one other kind of evolved zerg were pressing at the gate. Our machinegunners on the top were mowing the zerg in front of the wall down with their constant ratatatatata. All I could see over the enormous wall was the constant spraying up of blood, either from humans or zerg being hit by the machine gun.

I quickly turned to the right and I saw a marine firing upwards at the guardians. I turned to the left and I saw the exact same thing. I looked forward and I could still see the blood streams ejecting themselves above the compound's walls and into the base. I was waiting to make the move, and I knew when I would. Right when the wall comes down, I start to fight. Right now I just sit back and hope not to get in the sight of a guardian. I went and bent down behind a crate, and witnessed the battle at hand. The guns were smoking, guardians were blowing up, and the battle seemed to be going in the right direction.

I spoke too soon. I heard a crack, then a BOOM. The entire west wall collapsed on about 50 marines standing on top of it. I saw a few get cut in half by the enormous weight of it, but most were just trapped underneath, and smushed. The blood gushed out from under the wall, and once again managed to find my boots. It was ok, that was the least of my worries. I consentrated for my blades, then sprinted over to the collapsed wall. I ran over the body of a dead marine on the way. I saw my first target, a zerling, which was practically descentigrated in one hit. Then I came upon an ultralisk that was mad, since it was being fired upon by about ten marines. I sprinted over to it, and again in one jab it was gone. I turned around and realized that I had left the base by about 100 feet. I ran back in the security of the base just to come about a grouping of zerglings around one poor marine. I looked on as they all converged on him, then all I could see was an arm flying off in the distance, and what looked like intestines also. I was so berserked that I went over to the unsuspecting zerglings, stuck my fist out, and just started to run right through all of them. Before I knew it they were all gone, and I was left short of breath. I caught my breath and ran in a different direction, I am not sure where. I came upon a screaming G.I. that came up to me and shouted,"Get it out!! Get the damn thing out!!!!" He turned around and there was a zergling claw in the back of his suit, with blood stains down the side of it. I gripped the claw and pulled it out, which instantly killed the marine right in front of me.

I looked behind me to see a large something trying its best to stab me. I didn't have time to identify it, but I did have enough time to stick my psy blade in and destroy it. All of a sudden I heard a screech from some bug, and it pierced my ears. Then all of the zerg ran away as fast as they could. The ground started to shake, and a crevace was formed in the ground as before. The the same dark, black, round swirling vortex of gravity came out of the ground. You won't believe what happened next...

To be continued...

Well how did you like it. Review me or e-mail me to tell me if I should keep going, or if its just a bomb waiting to happen. Thanks!


End file.
